Glowing Green is Super Keen Accord
Glowing Green is Super Keen Accord Monos Archein and the United Sovereign Nations hereby commit to uphold the following principles of nonaggression, mutual respect, and protection outlined in this Treaty of Amity. Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith, and is based upon the principals Monos Archein and the United Sovereign Nations were founded on Integrity, Friendship, Responsibility, and Honor. It is signed in the pursuit of peace, and long term friendship which we agree are mutually beneficial to both alliances. By the signing of this treaty we ensure that cooperation will take the place of aggression. Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both organizations and their members will remain sovereign. Article II: Nonaggression No member nation of either alliance will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Assistance Neither signatory alliance is bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to hold a vote in their council or other form of decision making body. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required legally. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. Article V: Condemnation of Cake The undersigned alliances hereby publically declare high-caloric, high-carbohydrate foods, including and limited to, cake and cakelike products, are tools of the Adversary to cause the Cyberverse to gain weight in the most insidious manner possible. In declaring this condemnation, both alliances agree to stay fit and lean while turning their noses away from cake as long as this treaty remains vaild. Article VI: Withdrawal If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signatures For Monos Archein: *Ace072199 - First Triumvir and Archein *KaitlinK - Most Troublesome of the Triumvirs *Hickersonia - Least Holy of the Triumvirate For United Sovereign Nations: *Cora Mcstrap AKA Fluffy Ewunga - Alliance Council *Camerontech - Alliance Council *Xiao Weng - Alliance Council *Sephirdorf - High Council *Theragu40 - High Council *SamFisher202 - High Council *KyotoWolf - High Council *Mrseamonkey - High Council Category:Monos Archein Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations